One Of A Kind
by talentlywriting
Summary: what happens the sons of ipswich and their twins go to a magix school and meet one special one of a kind girl
1. Chapter 1

One of a kind

PROLOGUE

Well, how can I explain my life? Ok, let's start off simply, my name is Elizabeth Garza my friends call me Liz or Ellie. My life has centered around moving, a lot because of my "problems". My "problems" revolve around my powers, yes, powers I said it big whoop! I'm famous in the magical world because of my powers. I can basically do anything I want I have all the power in the world, I'm what people call a mirror, all I need to do is touch a person and I can do the same thing they can, they still keep their powers though. I've moved around so much my mother has decided to send me to a magical/abnormally sporty school. I'm very athletic and can do any sport known to man, yes including lacrosse, that, including my magical powers will surely land me in the school. You have to be one of the first twenty-five people to cross the line. Considering my powers I know I should do the magic test but I like living my life magic-free as much as I can. I'm flying in a plane to goddess-knows-where to arrive at my school. I can feel myself panicking and hear a mental pop in my head _oh goddess _don't panic sweetie you'll not die …. Yet haha just kidding sweets! _I know you're kidding alisha _I say to my mentor in my head look sweets theres the castle haha _it's a school alisha just a schoo…. whoa that's a big school _yup good luck on your race babe _kay alisha take care I'll talk to you later. _Good luck with hell sweetie _haha ok byee._


	2. The Big Race

The Big Race

Well, here I am number fifteen in a baby-blue snowboarding suit, yay! I can only see one opponent that might be a challenge number thirteen yep that one is going to be troublesome. Well , here we go 1 ,2 .,3 , and go! As soon as the whistle blows I'm out, in the lead, of course and then I see him in my peripheral vision, number thirteen ughh I am not going to lose to anybody(yeah I get real competitive) I pushed myself forward a bit with my wind powers. I turned around because I felt somebody staring, I suddenly see the greenish, turquoise light that only magic-seers can see, and I see it on top of the head of number thirteen, he uses the advantage and pulls ahead, and wins the race. UGHHH! THIS IS NOT HAPPPENING! I walk over to number thirteen and see it's a .. GUY! I did not just lose to a guy, geeze I'm slacking off. He sticks his hand out and says, "Nice game dude" "yeah, nice game dude"I say, then take my helmet off, he stares in astonishment and I say "What, didn't expect to lose to a girl?'' "My name is Elizabeth Garza, just call me Liz please"I say after he doesn't respond to my first question. "Uhhh" he stammers "My name is Reid Garwin" he says finally. "Okay Reid what grade are you in?" I ask. "8th what about you" "cool I'm in 8th grade too" I say catching his eye, he blushes and looks down c'mon Reid you don't even know her and she's making you blush like a school-kid, I blush too when I hear his thoughts, he looks at me and fiddles with his hands while an awkward silence ensues, "sooo, umm this is going to sound awkward but I know about your magical powers and I want to know what it is" I blurt out while feeling a blush creep up on my neck. Nice going liz that was real smooth. He disappears and appears right behind me and says behind my ear,"I can teleport, what about you" At that point I'm shivering and it's not because of the cold."I can basically do anything I'm a mirror there is only one mirror left in the world besides me, my mother." "oh, that's cool do you want to go inside to the caf we can talk better and I can show you my friends" I suddenly noticed were the only people left outside in the ice,''sure lets go inside" I auddenly feel warm and see he gave me his jacket.I blush and whisper loud enough for him to hear,''thanks''. He leads me to a table where I see a bunch of boys around Reid's age sittting next to some very recognizable girls,UHOH. 


	3. The Cafe

The Cafe

**reids pov **

We enter the cafe and see my 'brothers' next to some very FINE girls a brunnette with green eues that catched my interest I look at Liz and see that my feelings for her are more brotherly than anything, I see she looks uncomfortable ,so I put my arm around her shoulders and say, '' don't worry they're ok'' I say. But I see her attention is on the girls. '' Do you know them?'' " Umm, yeah they're my besties'' Ooops wasn't expecting that. I sit down and say finallly, ''Ladies, the party is here" everyone grimaces. oh well I tried. I put Liz on my lap since there are no more chairs. ''Ok Liz this is the seating chart,this is my twin, kyle. This is Caleb Danvers '' This is Tyler Simms or Baby Boy his twin Noah.'' and Pogue Parry .'' After I present everybody I eye my twin kyle looking at Liz weirdly. ''Umm hi'', she says kinda shyly. "these are my friends Reid, she points to the brunette that catched my eye when we entered the cafe, this is Alexis Thrash,she points to a blue-eyed blond, this is Cheylan ,her twin. She points to two mexican with curly and straight hair, this is Jocelynn Elizondo and Olivia, her twin. This is my twin Emily.

**Liz's POV**

I feel Reid put his arm around my shoulders and whisper,'' don't worry they're ok''. But I'm not listening to him I am eyeing my twin and send her a message,_ what are you guys doing here? _She mouths back .''kinda happened''. Oh, reid presents me to everybody and then i present my 'sisters' to him. I am thinking about reids twin kyle when a waitress come up. Her boobs are all over the place Ughhh, SLUT I scream in my mind she starts flirting with kyle and i see he's uncomfortable and looking at his brothers as if to say, HELP ME. I send him a message in his head,_ go along with it _he looks at me weirdly and I wink. I walk over to him and sit on his lap I turn to the _waitress _and say,''umm slut? yeaa just a little bit of helpful info, hes taken'' and then I turn around and kiss him on the lips. ''do you wanna be my boyfriend? I ask him. and he nods and I kiss him again and everybody cheers. I'M GOING TO LOVE THIS SCHOOL.


	4. Powers Guide

powers guide

(a/n: this is just a guide to the magical powers of the characters)

the sons of ipswich and twins

well the sons have their world-known powers but in this generation they are all twins so there is an even specialer magic.

Reid Garwin: teleporting

kyle Garwin: invisibility

Caleb Danvers: telekenesis

Tyler Simms: empath

Noah Simms:flying

Pogue Parry: psychic

The Girls

Elizabeth (Liz, Beth,Eli) Garza: mirror

Emily (Em) Garza:telekenesis

Alexis (Lexi) Thrash:shapeshifter

Cheylan Thrash:psychic

Jocelynn (Joc, Jocey) Elizondo: empath

Olivia (Liv) Elizondo: flying

Any newer characters along in the story you will hopefully already know if not I'll do an interlude with them.


	5. The Cafe pt 2

_IM GOING TO LOVE THIS SCHOOL_

Liz

After I told off the slut I stayed on kyles lap, Damn, this boy is comfy, ok that sounded real wrong. I got a bad feeling in my stomach, so I looked into my psychic powers and saw darkness just as a group of people walked in to the homey cafe. I gave them a once-over and I didnt like what I saw. A girl with strawberry blond hair and gray eyes was staring at joseph and i felt a stab of jealousy come. I glared at the girl and made her trip with my telekenisis power , everybody at the table tried to hold in their laughter except for reid and me we were plain out cracking up . I felt joseph put his arms around my waist so I turned around and whispered, ''what?'' He just glared at a guy that was checking me out who was next to the strawberry girl, ''I dont like how that guy is staring at you'' I instantly feel a blush creep onto my neck, I wrap my arms around his neck and say ,'' I only have eyes for you'' He smiles and kisses me on the neck . I look around the table and see them all on edge. I guess Im not the only one who got jealous. I see the guy that was staring at me lead his group over to the table , joseph tensed up once he got closer so I leaned back and put my head between his neck.

kyle

I felt Liz rest her head down in my neck so i started to run my fingers through her hair. I look at the brown-haired goddess sitting in my lap and winder how did this girl become my girlfriend in a matter of minutes. I dont like the way that guy was staring at her. He came up to the table and asked if they could sit with us. Noah Simms, ever the instigator with rude comebacks said , ''sure, if you can find chairs'' I immediatly saw Liz laughing and soon Noah joined her, '' yeaa were a pretty large group'' she said . then the strawberry blond that was staring at me said,'' yeah a large group alright the boys are pretty but not so much you and your little group of whores'' I felt Liz tense up and I could feel her get veryyy pissed off. she stood up and said, '' slut please, you just wish you were me and my little group of _whores_'' ''in your dreams'' she said and then everything turned quiet and I saw no body moving exceot for our large group of friends. I saw all of liz's _sisters_ stare at her and then ask'' why?''


	6. Listen to your heart

**Listen To Your Heart**

_why?_

LIZ POV

''Umm, these guys gave me the heebiejeebies sooo I want to inspect them'' I mumbled while twisting my fingers around,''lets draw mustaches!'' I scrame with a jump. '' and how will that help?'' noah said his voice dripping with sarcasm. '' well, mr. sarcasm it will let me enter their minds they have a big wall and that distraction will help, duhhh'' I said as if it was the smallest thing in the world,'' besideees I'm pretty dang powerful '' I said and there went Noah never tiring of fighting with me,'' how are you going to get a marker,_ smart_ '' ''Like this,'' I retaliated while putting matter particles together and formed a sharpie" I know I'M smart thank you very much, UGHH never mind you took me out of my devious mood.'' I sat down on kyle with a _plunk_ and unfroze everybody.

Emily POV

After Liz unfroze everyone an awkward silence ensued at the table. I couldnt stand it anymore so I faced the boys because I felt eyes on me I turn around and see Noah Simms staring at me. I blush and wonder,'' why are you looking at me like that?'' I hear him whisper while his cheeks start to get rosy,'' because your beautiful'' . Suddenly all the boys at the table go quiet and lexi looks at them weirdly and goes,'' what happened'' reid, who I think has a slight crush on lexi states,'' Noah doesn't think girls are _beautiful '' _And? I bet more than half of you are man-whores''. I stated.

Lexis' POV.

I myself wasn't susrprised that Noah liked Em I mean, she had sleek brown hair and gem-like green eyes. I suddenly began to wonder if someone liked me like that i was unterrupted, rudely by the player-like voice of Reid Garwin,''so, babydoll do you want to meet me in my room after I found out what it is? ''Ughh, whore'' I say with a slap. '' you are not helping , besides I don't think man-sluts are my type just yet'' ''Oh c'mon babe you know you wanna''

Cheylans POV

Well I wasn't surprised that Reid was hitting on Lexi I mean shes beautiful (no homo) with naturally highlited black and blond hair and electric green eyes. I love her and all but Iwould love to be her I mean I'm just a red head with forest green eyes I felt so lonely and I couldn't text my boyfriend because I broke up with him... cuz I found him having sex with my _best friend_ let me tell you , not a pretty sight. I miss my baby, my red ferrari motorcycle. so I went to Liz with a puppy dog face,'' can you materialize my baby here'' exxagerating my look. '' Ugghh you can't stay off that thing for more than a day right'' fake exxageration in her voice. Some of the men at the tables eyes looked up, IWW , pervs. '' nope'' I said popping the p. '' whoa, whos is that '' I heard somebody ask. I wondered what he was talking about until I turned my head around '' MINE '' I scream while running over to my baby. Pogue is just standing their in shock , he slowly walks over and I calm down when I hear the purr of my baby ,'' ahhh I missed you '' I said while hugging the monster motorcycle''' Thats a nice bike, I have a yellow ducati.'' ''Yupp thats Pogue for you, a huge adrenaline junky'' I hear reid with a smile I more feel than see.

Calebs Pov

Let me tell you at first sight Cheylan doesn't seem the motorcycle type , Jocelynn the beautiful mexican next to me though, she looks more like the type but then while looking closer I see a delicateness to her features and I start to see her differently. I don't like the way tyler is looking at her is it wrong that I'm jealous of baby boy? So I start up a conversation,'' hi, my name is caleb'' I whisper while flashing her my best smile.'' I knew that when reid presented us '' I smile suddenly feeling stupid.'' uhh yeaa, i remember, your name is jocelynn right?'' ''yupp '' she smiles. '' Do you want to go swimming tomorrow with me ? '' '' yeah its a date.'' she whispers in my ear.

Olivias POV

Great, I love my twin and I know she likes caleb and all but I don't see tyler getting the message. I turn around and see kids looking at some papers at their tables _Will all students students please look at your tables for your dorm numbers and schedules. _A voice said in some sort of magical intercom thingamajig . I looked down , '' oh my gosh'' I exclaimed,'' what, whats wrong liv ?'' my twin asks '' My roommate is Tyler '' Hhaha, great. we all got paired with a guy , me with tyler, caleb with jocelynn, pogue with cheylan, reid with alexis, noah with emily, and liz with kyle. And there went the sentence that started everything,'' I think we should go to our rooms.'' everyone agreed and we left.


End file.
